24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: The Official Magazine Issue 4
}} 24: The Official Magazine Issue 4 was the fourth issue published by Titan Magazines of the 24 Magazine. It features interviews with Louis Lombardi, Roger Cross, DB Woodside and others, along with other articles. Interviews Louis Lombardi Never mind JFK and Elvis; Day 5 of 24 produced a brand new immortal question: where were you when Edgar Stiles died? Actor Louis Lombardi talks to the magazine about that shocking moment and more. He mentions how he was signed back on to the show after Day 4, the big plans prepared for him during Day 5, and also gives information about his new movie Doughboys. Roger Cross Actor Roger Cross talks to the magazine about his character's stories on Day 4 and 5, and to what is ahead in store for Agent Manning. He reveals that people were sure Curtis was going to die in Day 5, and that he received much mail congratulating him on his living character. He also talks about how he will return for Day 6, and what he did during the show's summer vacation. James Badge Dale The actor behind Chase Edmunds talks to the magazine about Day 3, his role in 24: The Game and lots more. He comments on Chase's appearance during Day 3, what kind of partner Chase was to Jack, his supposed return for Day 5 and what he has done since 24. Questions with... DB Woodside Wayne Palmer saw some tough times at his brother's side. From being alongside David Palmer during the biohazard threat of Day 3 to the assassination of Day 5, Wayne Palmer was with his brother. The actor talks here about what attracted him to the show, what he likes about Wayne Palmer ("...his redeeming quality..."), his favourite TV show, and if he will be returning for Day 6. Features The Jack Test A quiz to find out if you are set to be CTU's next roving troubleshooter. Take the Jack Test to see if you can really fit into Bauer's shoes. Questions featured include ones such as "Someone's pressuring you to play Russian roulette. Do you (a) Agree if someone else plays first, (b) Put the gun to your head and pull the trigger, © Talk to them, and try and make them see sense" and "You're having problems with your daughter's boyfriend. Do you (a) Warn him to back off, (b) Talk to him about your concerns, © Pistol-whip him senseless". Jack of Hearts Jack Bauer has a way with the ladies, even though it occasionally ends up with their tragic death or the death of those around him. The article looks at the women in Jack's life; both romantic and otherwise. The love lives with Teri Bauer, Nina Myers, Kate Warner,Audrey Raines and others are examined, as well as the friendships with Michelle Dessler, Chloe O'Brian, Kim Bauer and more. Reading Time The 24 Magazine gives an exclusive look at the new behind the scenes book 24: Behind the Scenes, put together by director/executive producer Jon Cassar. The article features images and information about the new book. Comic Book Guys IDW's 24 comics have proved highly popular with fans, and the magazine takes a look at the new series, 24: Nightfall. Within the article, the comic's writer's J.C. Vaughn and Mark L. Haynes give interviews regarding the storyline of the comic book, the problems faced whilst writing it, the characters in the comic as well as information about the previous comics. The Real Jack Bauer Charles Allen, Chief Intelligence Officer of the Department of Homeland Security talks to the magazine about what the real life counterpart of CTU actually does. He comments - "I wish things were as easy as they are for Chloe, then life would be a lot easier for us!". He says that despite the obvious minor mistakes in the show, he still enjoys it for entertainment purposes. Extra * Meet the Team: Bonnie Molins; Journalist * 24 Intel: The latest 24 news * CTU Files: David Palmer * 24/Seven: Trivia and tidbits * CTU Mailroom: Fans' queries and questions * Getting to know CTU-YOU: Michael Marcellino; 24's Hair Stylist Category:24: The Official Magazine issues